


If Give Whirl a Cookie

by DeadLyingThing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cookies, Crack, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you lot Whirl to steal a cookie........</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Give Whirl a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic. I own nothing.......   
> I had teen co-authers helper.

If you let Whirl steal a cookie,   
He will love on you a little.

If Whirl loves on you a little,  
You'll have to slap his face.

when you slap Whirl in the face,  
he will love you even more!

Whirl will stalk you all over the ship,  
so you'll have to fight with him.

Fighting with him will make a mess in the bar.  
Then Ultra Magnus will make you and Whirl have to clean up the Bar.

After that Whirl will be hungry and likely he'll steal a cookie  
...........(Whirl might steal the whole box)

 

( If you what a see a pic look up "Whirl with a cookie" on Deviant Art by Undeadwargodthingy )


End file.
